Наряды персонажей
Тут перечислены наряды персонажей, которые они носят в разных эпизодах мультсериала Стар против Сил Зла. Стар Баттерфляй См. статью наряды Стар Баттерфляй. Марко Диаз S1E16 Marco 'Star thinks fortune cookies are magical'.png|Колпак повара и прихватки S1E5 Marco bemoans his broken arm.png|Футболка и гипс S1E5 Marco in the shadows.png|Форма Карате и рука монстр S1E6 Diaz family's surprise party for Star.png|Праздничный колпак (The Other Exchange Student) S1E7 Random dude points at Marco's shirt.png|Футболка Каратекон 2012 S1E7 Marco stomps his foot down.png|Газета S1E7 Marco dressed as a clown.png|Клоун S1E7 Marco about to blast off.png|Сомбреро и перчатка S1E7 Marco and Star ready for battle.png|Самодельный боевой костюм S1E9 Marco wearing a Fanny Pack.png|Сумка на поясе S1E14 Star casting Lamp Destroy.png|Пижама S1E14 Ink Blob 2.png|Психолог S1E15 Marco 'I warned you about Tom'.png|Наряд из Blood Moon Ball S1E17 Star and Marco aged down.png|Малыш S1E17 Marco half-baby half-old.png|Наполовину малыш, наполовину старик S1E17 Toddler Marco.png|Ребенок S1E17 Preteen Marco.png|Почти подросток S1E19 Marco starts a rebellion.png|Маскировка для школы Св. Ольги (т.н. Принцесса Марко Тюрдина) S2E1 Marco Diaz in bath towels.png|Полотенце S2E1 Marco 'ok'.png|Разные вещи S2E4 Marco looking at large locker.png|Футболка и боксёры. S2E4 Marco 'time for me to level up'.png|Зеленый пояс S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I'm ten times the person Jeremy is!'.png|Красный пояс S2E10 Marco Diaz taking a deep breath.png|Спасательный жилет S2E13 Star and friends wearing Goblin Dog merchandise.png|Товар "Гоблин Дог" S2E14 Marco Diaz in a monster statue.png|Костюм монстра S2E17 Marco Diaz puts his sunglasses back on.png|Жилет и очки S2E18 Marco gracefully sets the nacho bowl down.png|Балетки S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco in Love Sentence merch.png|Кепка Love Sentence S2E21 Star Butterfly 'all those bloodcurdling screams'.png|Костюм для Хеллоуина Marco's Battle Armor.png|Боевая броня S2E24 Marco 'promised we would just get the pizza'.png|Узкие джинсы S2E26 Marco Diaz tries to ask Jackie out again.png|Шарф S2E27 Marco Diaz coming down the stairs.png|Официальный костюм S2E29 Marco excitedly pulling his hood cords.png|Праздничный колпак (Trickstar) S2E31 Adult Marco 'the exploding plains of Flendar'.png|30-летний в костюме выжившего S2E34 Marco Diaz 'were these on the floor?'.png|Халат S2E39 Marco Diaz trails behind Star and Jackie.png|Шлем для скейтборда и самодельная футболка Love Sentence S2E40 Star and Marco enter the royal seating box.png|Костюм для "Дня Песни" S2E40 Marionette of Marco Diaz appears on stage.png|Кукла Марко с короной S3E6 King Ludo 'what do you call your band?'.png|Маска Людо и юбка из травы S3E7 Giant mouse appears next to rat guard.png|Мышиная маскировка S3E13 Marco stands up with a flapping cape.png|Плащ S3E13 Marco Diaz dressed up for a date.png|Модный костюм для свидания S3E15 Marco Diaz accepting Star's challenge.png|Шляпа, очки и шарф S3E19 Marco Diaz running down the beach.png|Шорты и сандалии S3E32 Deformed Marco looking sad at Angie.png|Деформированная картина S3E37 Marco 'I have 16 years of experience'.png|Носит толстовку как плащ Мун Баттерфляй S2E40 Puppet of Princess Moon.png|Кукла молодой Мун S2E40 Queen Moon leaving on a warnicorn.png|Наряд для путешествий S2E40 Moon, River, and Hekapoo run into the throne room.png|Наряд на "День Песни" S2E41 Queen Moon looking back at Ludo.png|Боевая броня (в зрелом возрасте) S3E2 Queen Moon 'it's been a hard week'.png|Чёрный плащ и платье (подросток) S3E2 Picture of child Moon and her mother.png|Ребёнок S3E2 Queen Moon standing proud and confident.png|Боевая броня (в подростковом возрасте) S3E9 Queen Butterfly trying to cheer up Star.png|Траурный наряд S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly burst into the ballroom.png|Пижама S3E36 Mewberty Moon evading Meteora's lasers.png|Боевая форма Баттерфляй S3E37 Moon splashes her feet in the water.png|Без одежды (тело покрывают волосы) и с фиолетовым цветком в волосах Джеки Линн Томас S2E6 Jackie Lynn Thomas compliments Star's 'hat'.png|Шлем для скейтбординга S1E10 Jackie Lynn Thomas at the party.png|Наряд на дне рождения Бриттни S1E17 Toddler Jackie.png|Ребёнок S1E17 Preteen Jackie.png|Подросток S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas answers 'neon green'.png|На пижамной вечеринке S2E27 Jackie Lynn Thomas in a beautiful dress.png|Наряд для школьных танцев S2E27 Jackie Lynn Thomas reveals helmets.png|То же, но с поднятым низом S2E32 Jackie and Justin turn into dogs.png|Собака S2E39 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking glamorous.png|В самодельной футболке "Любовного приговора" S3E13 Marco and Jackie approaching the pier.png|На свидании с Марко Ривер Баттерфляй S1E9 King Butterfly says farewell to his daughter.png|Наряд для охоты (Diaz Family Vacation) S1E18 King Butterfly's Party.png|Гостевой домашний наряд S1E24 King Butterfly.png|Рыцарь S2E10 King Butterfly walking on his hands.png|Наряд для походов (Camping Trip and Marco and the King) S2E10 King Butterfly doing sit-ups in the boat.png|В спасательном жилете S2E40 King River pleased to see Moon back.png|Наряд на "День песни" S3E2 River Johansen awkwardly leaving Moon.png|Подросток S3E4 King River diving into an empty water tub.png|Наряд для вечеринки S3E9 Moon and River looking behind at Star Butterfly.png|Траурный наряд S3E25 King Butterfly laughing heartily.png|Тематическая шляпа на "День Пня" S3E25 King and Queen Butterfly burst into the ballroom.png|В пижаме S3E27 King Butterfly throws out his back.png|Заплетённая борода и ритуальные татуировки Рафаэль и Энджи Диаз S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hug Gustav.png|Праздничные шляпки S1E6 Mr. Diaz catches meatballs with his helmet.png|рафаэль в шлеме викинга S1E6 Gustav measures Diazes in their sleep.png|В пижамах S1E9 Welcome to Mewni.png|В гавайских рубашках S1E14 Mrs. Diaz 'pretty handsome dude'.png|Розовый халат Энджи S1E24 Don't Make it Awkward.png|Боевая броня S2E21 Rafael Diaz notices the house is silent.png|Костюм Рафаэля на Хэллоуин S2E21 Angie Diaz playing organ on synthesizer.png|Костюм Энджи на Хэллоуин S2E41 Rafael and Angie dancing to hip-hop.png|Хип-зоп наряды Рафаэля и Энджи S2E41 Rafael Diaz yells at Marco to leave.png|В фартуке и прихватках S3E1 Angie Diaz 'What are you doing up'.png|В пижаме и халате S3E32 Star Butterfly touching Angie's belly.png|Свободная платье беременной Энджи Том Люсайтор S3E12 Star and Tom realize they're holding hands.png|Чёрный костюм S3E10 Star compliments Tom on his dancing.png|наряд на Бал Кровавой луны и на Бал Серебряного колокольчика S2E19 Photo of Tom and Marco in Love Sentence merch.png|В футболке "Любовного приговора" S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'it's just for show'.png|В белой рубашке и не завязанном галстуке S3E19 Star Butterfly excited to watch the Soulrise.png|В рубашке Марко без рукавов S3E25 Janna Ordonia nudging Tom Lucitor's arm.png|Свитер с красной звездой S3E37 Tom 'looks like you're trapped!'.png|Боевая броня Пониголовая S1E17 Toddler Star and Pony Head.png|Toddler S1E17 Bad girls Star and Pony Head.png|Bad girl look S1E19 Brainwash Pony Head.png|Brainwashed S2E13 Star and friends wearing Goblin Dog merchandise.png|Goblin Dogs t-shirt S2E17 StarFan13 asks Janna to be next.png|Makeover (Sleepover) S2E24 Pony Head made-over in the mirror.png|Makeover (Pizza Thing) S2E24 Pony Head wearing a pair of skinny jeans.png|Skinny jeans S2E31 Pony Head floating over a treadmill.png|В спортивном наголовнике S2E33 Photo of young Star Butterfly and Pony Head.png|Ребёнок S2E33 Photo of Star and Pony Head on junior prom night.png|На выпускном S2E33 Bounce Lounge photo of the Bounce Crew.png|Молодая на тусовке в клубе "Прыгающее облако" S3E10 Pony Head excitedly eating popcorn.png|Наряд на "Бал Серебряного колокольчика" S3E12 Pony Head 'fall is coming up'.png|Плащ на процедуре Демонцизма S3E20 Pony Head wearing Rich Pigeon's legs.png|В украшениях и с ногами S3E21 Pony Head listening to music.png|В музыкальных наушниках S3E21 Pony Head wearing colorful wig and earrings.png|В большом цветном парике и серьгах S3E25 Pony Head 'nobody's paying attention to me!'.png|В тёплых наушниках S3E33 Princesses giving Pony Head a makeover.png|Много макияжа (Skooled!) S3E35 Pony Head watching Bam Ui Pati! in bed.png|Безрогая (Bam Ui Pati!) S3E37 Marco pointing at Pony Head's axe.png|Рог-топор S3E37 Pony Head with a mascara horn.png|Рог в виде для ресниц S3E37 Pony Head with little Pony Head on her horn.png|Рог в виде её же уменьшенной копии S3E37 Pony Head with a chainsaw horn.png|Рог-бензопила S3E37 Pony Head lying on the ground.png|Боевой шлем Людо S1E3 Giant Ludo the lifeguard.png|Мускулистый и огромный спасатель S1E17 Star and Ludo exchanges head gear.png|Ободок на голову в виде кактуса S2E2 Ludo runs to get out of the rain 2.png|Наряд из яичной скорлупы S2E2 Ludo is still very hungry.png|В нижнем белье S2E27 Ludo laughing evilly.png|Костюм клоуна S3E3 Ludo 'you got any of those tiny pillows'.png|Корона и ожерелье из ракушек S3E7 King Ludo pleased by his procession.png|Король Мьюни S3E30 Ludo shushing Dennis.png|Домашний халат Жабан S1e24 door is down.png|В нижнем белье S2E12 Buff Frog's time as a happy father.png|Купальник и шапочка S2E12 Buff Frog wearing apron and oven mitts.png|Прихватки и фартук с надписью Папа #1 S2E12 Buff Frog playing with his babies.png|Фартук с карманами S3E5 Buff Frog happy to see Star Butterfly.png|В халате Глоссарик S1E24 Glossaryck.png|В шапочке для душа и полотенце S2E5 Glossaryck laughing at Marco.png|В велосипедном шлеме S2E25 Glossaryck leaning against a wall.png|В нижнем белье S3E11 Glossaryck looking back at Star Butterfly.png|Жёлтая рубашка Бриттни Вонг S1E4 Brittney speaking.png|В чирлидерском платье S1E10 Brittney swats flying pig away.png|Повседневный наряд S1E10 Students cheering for Brittney.png|Наряд для вечеринки S2E3 Mr. Candle opening a window.png|Спортивный костюм Джастин Армберг S1E4 Awesome Opossums team unimpressive.png|Футбольная форма S1E10 Justin had a lot of fun.png|В плавках S1E17 Justin, Jackie, and Janna in kindergarten.png|Ребёнок S2E32 Jackie and Justin turn into dogs.png|В виде пса Дженна Ордония S1E17 Justin, Jackie, and Janna in kindergarten.png|Ребёнок S1E17 Preteen Jackie.png|Подросток S2E17 Janna 'blood red'.png|На пижамной вечеринке S2E21 Star and Janna disturbed by Hungry Larry's behavior.png|Костюм на Хэллоуин S2E32 Janna 'to ask out the rooster'.png|Голубая шапочка S2E32 Janna wearing a red cap.png|Бейсболка S2E32 Janna wearing a black top hat.png|Цилиндр S2E32 Janna wearing a frilly sun hat.png|Шляпка от солнца S2E32 Janna wearing a straw hat.png|Соломенная шляпа S2E32 Janna wearing a ten-gallon hat.png|Ковбойская шляпа S2E32 Janna wearing a propeller beanie.png|Шляпа с пропелерром S2E32 Janna wearing a red fez.png|Феска S2E32 Janna speaking a foreign language.png|Берет S2E32 Janna wearing a Devo hat.png|Шляпа с ярусами S2E32 Janna wearing a fruit hat.png|Шляпа из фруктов S2E32 Janna wearing a sailor cap.png|Шляпа моряка S2E32 Janna as a cockroach.png|Таракан S2E32 Janna turns into a chicken.png|Курица S2E38 Janna picking up garbage at school.png|В спецодежде уборщика S3E25 Janna Ordonia nudging Tom Lucitor's arm.png|Зимний наряд Сенсей Брэнтли S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'where are you going%3F'.png|В велосипедном шлеме S2E37 Sensei eating cereal and watching cartoons.png|В пижаме S3E13 Sensei Brantley with a flat expression.png|Плащ из полотенца S3E13 Sensei Brantley takes off his red belt.png|Зелёный пояс Джереми Бирнбаум S1E5 Jeremy Birnbaum in a cloak.png|Синий плащ с капюшоном S1E7 Jeremy "my work here is done".png|Повседневная одежда S2E29 Preston reaches behind Jeremy's ear.png|В праздничном колпачке S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'what a huge honor it is'.png|В плаще Келли S2E13 Kelly catches up with her friends.png|Повседневный образ - лицо и тело скрыто за волосами S2E13 Star and friends wearing Goblin Dog merchandise.png|В тематической кепке с Гоблин-догом S2E33 Bounce Lounge photo of the Bounce Crew.png|Наряд для тусовок в детстве (обратите внимание на другой цвет волос) S3E19 Kelly inviting Marco to go for a walk.png|На пляже S3E25 Janna Ordonia nudging Tom Lucitor's arm.png|Зимний наряд S3E34 Marco holding his keys.png|Жёлтое платье S3E37 Kelly and Jorby prepare for battle.png|Боевой наряд Эклипса Баттерфляй S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly thinking for a moment.png|Без шляпки S3E28 Queen Moon 'is this how you used magic?'.png|Ночной халат и тапочки S3E29 Eclipsa listening to Moon.png|Наряд на суде S3E29 Hologram of King Shastacan and Eclipsa.png|В королевском одеянии Метеора Баттерфляй S3E33 Gemini appears next to Meteora Butterfly.png|Полумонстр S3E33 Fake film reel of baby Meteora.png|Младенец (1) S3E33 Young adult Meteora in solitary conform-ment.png|Совершеннолетняя S3E33 Teen Meteora 'why do I have to hide my tail?'.png|Подросток S3E33 Child Meteora makes her cheeks stop glowing.png|Ребёнок S3E33 Baby Meteora in King Shastacan's hands.png|Младенец (2) S3E37 Pony Head lightly hits Meteora's shoulder.png|Монстр Другие персонажи S1E4 Skeeves "not because her dad made a generous donation".png|Директор Скивс в толстовке "классных опоссумов" S1E4 Awesome Opossum revealed to be Ferguson.png|Фергюсон О'дургусон в костюме-талисмане команды S1E6 Gustav's dream of being a chef.png|Чарли Бут в одежде повара S1E6 Charlie Booth disguised as Francois.png|Чарли Бут в наряде француза S1E10 Jackie Lynn Thomas at the party.png|Джефф, Меган Гандлим и Шантель в праздничных нарядах S1E10 Brittney singing badly.png|Сабрина Бакинтош в платье для вечеринки S1E10 Potato baby puts on driver's hat.png|Трёхглазый ребёнок-картошка в форме водителя автобуса S1E10 Justin had a lot of fun.png|Андреа (девочка справа) в праздничном наряде S1E12 Ferguson laughing giddily.png|"Король Ферган" S1E22 Marco climbing down.png|Мисс Скальник в броне S1e24 bug talks.png|Муха в толстовке Марко S1E24 Pillows Again.png|Тоффи в белой рубашке S2E16 Oskar Greason's Wrestle-Rama T-shirt.png|Оскар Грисон в тематической футболке S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends hear synth jazz music.png|СтарФан13 в пижаме S2E12 Photo of tadpole wearing winter hat.png|Один из головастиков в зимней шапке S2E12 Photo of Nadia wearing bunny ears.png|Надя с заячьими ушками S2E19 White tiger with whistle in its mouth.png|Брайан в костюме белого тигра S2E27 School boy puts a corsage on his date.png|Бекки и Зик на танцах S2E32 Blake, Ferguson, and Hope turn into barbarians.png|Блейк Лемонс, Хоуп Хэдли и Фергюсон в образе варваров S2E33 Johnny Blowhole tosses his serving tray away.png|Джонни Блоухол в наряде моряка S2E40 Ruberiot revealing a new outfit.png|Рубериот в наряде ко дню песни S2E41 Sabrina drops her pen.png|Сабрина Бакинтош в платье на выпускном S3E2 Rasticore 'we're invincible!'.png|Боевой наряд генерала Тоффи и Растикора S3E2 Mina and royal guard listening to Queen Moon.png|Наряд молодой Мины Лавберри S3E3 Eagle and spider arrive with Britta's Tacos.png|Белоголовый орлан в рубашке "Тако" S3E8 Sir Lavabo in a suit of armor.png|Доспехи рыцаря Лавабо S3E9 Rhombulus making a toast to Lekmet.png|Траурный наряд Ромбулуса S3E9 Hekapoo pointing at Star Butterfly off-screen.png|Траурный наряд Гекапу S3E12 Seahorse 'you're all trash!'.png|Сихорс в наряде панка S3E12 Seahorse 'have a mirror-ific day!'.png|Сихорс в одежде офисного служащего S3E13 Ferguson 'this isn't Mewni!'.png|Фергюсон и Альфонсо в тематических игровых головных уборах S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell tearing off her clothes.png|Доктор Гудвелл в нижнем белье S3E25 Janna Ordonia nudging Tom Lucitor's arm.png|Зимний наряд СтарФан13 S3E29 Festivia turns magic wand into a baby rattle.png|Фестивия Баттерфляй в детстве S3E30 Dennis wearing Ludo's skull helmet.png|Дэннис в шлеме боевом шлеме брата S3E33 Princess Arms 'what do you want?'.png|Принцесса Армс в нижнем белье S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke getting married.png|Фулдюк и Рубериот на свадьбе S3E37 Meteora shoots her lasers at Jorby.png|Боевой наряд Джорби en:List of characters' alternate outfits Категория:Списки